Forbidden Paradise
by Feyd-Rautha3
Summary: WARNING! CONTAINS CORPORAL PUNISHMENT, IN OTHER WORDS A SPANKING! Kakashi's first introduction to "Make-Out Paradise", Minato finds him reading it. Meant to be taken as tongue in cheek. Kakashi is seven in this fic.


Kakashi Hatake was blushing slightly as he sat reading on a crate in an alleyway. The reason for that blush came from the particular book that he was reading: the first of Jiraiya's famous series, "Make-Out Paradise." He was now being introduced to the wild fantasies of an extremely perverted mind. His blush deepened as he read further into the novel.

Earlier that day he had been intrigued by a sign in a store window advertising the most popular new book on the market. The book looked interesting enough with the bright orange cover to grab ones attention. He walked inside to see what it was about.

He saw the books on a shelf and pulled one down to look at it. He opened the book to read, but a hand snatched it away before he had the chance.

"I'm sorry," a man said, "But you are not old enough to read this." He set the book back in its place and gently, but firmly, guided Kakashi away.

Kakashi looked at the store owner indignantly. He may only be seven years old, but he was one of the strongest ninjas in town. He was more than old enough mentally to read it, whatever it contained.

When he thought the store owner wasn't looking, Kakashi walked back to that section and pretended that he was looking at a different book. Then, like the stealthy ninja he was, he carefully took the book and hid it under his shirt, then calmly walked out. He actually didn't really care about the book itself, but now that it was forbidden he _had_ to have it. Besides, one could argue that this was simply training for when he would have missions that involved information gathering. And he helped to protect the village every day, he could get at least one book for free.

That event led to why he was now hiding in an alleyway. He was just getting absorbed by his 'information finding' when he heard a distinct cough directly behind him.

"What are you reading, Kakashi?"

Kakashi jumped slightly at his sensei's voice, accidentally dropping his book on the ground. Embarrassed, he leaned over to pick it up. "It's nothing, just a book that I thought looked interesting," he said coolly.

"Oh really?" Minato asked, grinning broadly at him. Then he stepped on the book so Kakashi couldn't lift it. "Leave it there. Do you honestly think that I wouldn't recognize a book my own sensei wrote? You know you're too young to be reading that." A vein pulsed in his temple, the only indication that he was angry.

Kakashi sweat-dropped. Does Minato-sensei _ever_ stop smiling? He looked at him, his mask covering the smirk on his face. "Come on, sensei. We both know that I'm mentally superior to half the adults in Konoha. Why can't I read it?"

Minato's smile increased; he didn't appreciate what Kakashi said at all. "Because it's against the rules," he said, "And so is stealing."

Kakashi looked at him cautiously. How did he know?

As if reading his mind, Minato went on to explain, "The storeowner saw you take the book and leave. He has also seen you training with me many times. Rather than chase you through the streets, he decided to just tell me about it."

"Oh," Kakashi said, looking away. He couldn't believe that he let himself get caught; that was shameful for a ninja. He stood up. "If you would get off the book, I will go and return it now," he said.

Minato grabbed the back of his shirt. "Not so fast," he said as he sat down on the crate where Kakashi sat moments before.

"Sensei, what are you doing?" Kakashi protested as he was pulled across one of Minato's knees.

"I think you need to be reminded of just how young you really are," Konoha's yellow flash said as he swatted Kakashi's bottom hard. "I don't care what you think, you are _not_ an adult, and this childish behavior needs to be corrected." He began to spank Kakashi hard, being sure to cover every inch of his butt.

"I'm too old for this!" Kakashi complained, blushing. Anyone could walk by and see this!

"No, Kakashi. I don't care how old you think you are, you are not too old to be punished in any way I see fit. If you want to prove to me that you are mature, then I suggest that you stop arguing and accept what I choose to give you."

After that Kakashi grit his teeth, determined to take the rest in silence.

Minato began to lecture him on why what he did was wrong, but Kakashi tuned out most of it. He couldn't tune out the pain that was building up in his butt, however.

A few minutes of enduring the swats later and Kakashi had his fists clenched to keep from reaching back to cover himself, and tears were just beginning to form in his eyes. However, he stubbornly refused to make any sound, and he kept himself still rather than trying to squirm away from Minato's painful hand.

Then he heard footsteps coming down the alley. He lowered his head in shame; he didn't want anyone to see him like this. As the footsteps passed him he looked up, wanting to make sure he didn't know the person. A beautiful lady in high heels was carrying groceries, politely ignoring them. Just as she was passing a gust of wind picked up the bottom of her dress slightly, and from his low angle Kakashi just caught a glimpse of-

SMACK!

"Ow!"

"Kakashi? Are you listening to me?"

The hard swat startled him; he had almost forgotten that he was getting spanked for a few seconds. "Sorry sensei," he sighed.

"I do _not_ want to hear about you stealing _ever_ again!" Minato continued, "The only exception is if it's for a mission. Stealing is not the ninja way, especially not from one's own village. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sensei." He began to squirm uncomfortably as the swats became harder.

"And you _will_ obey the laws, because no matter how good you are at being a ninja, you are _not_ above them!" He emphasized that by hitting his thighs.

"Yes sensei," Kakashi sniffed. A few tears began to roll down his cheeks and were immediately absorbed into the cloth of his mask.

"Good, we're almost done then." The last thirty were the hardest, and they were directly on Kakashi's sit spots.

By the end, Kakashi had lost all control as he bucked over his sensei's lap and sobbed apologies to Minato.

Minato took pity on him and, when he was done, he pulled him into a hug. "It's all right now, it's over," he said gently, rubbing his back.

"No!" Kakashi pushed him away and quickly stood up. "I'm fine," he insisted as he wiped the remaining tears away on his sleeve.

Minato was about to scold him for acting so tough, then he sighed and decided to let Kakashi have that one last dignity.

Soon only two dark patches on Kakashi's mask remained as the sole evidence that Kakashi had been crying.

Minato was impressed by how quickly he composed himself. "Well," he said as he stood, "That part is over with, but you still need to pay me back."

"P-pay you back?" Kakashi looked at him, confused.

"Yes," Minato said as he stooped to pick up the book, "I paid for this because you didn't. That means it's mine now, but I don't really want it. I want you to pay me back for wasting my money."

Kakashi brightened up. "Does that mean that I get it back when I repay you?"

That vein appeared on Minato's temple again as he smiled broadly. "No. Didn't you learn anything from that spanking I just gave you?"

Kakashi sweat-dropped. "Um, I'll be going now."

Neither of them noticed that in one of the houses the curtain was pulled back, and two eyes had witnessed the whole scene.

"Well handled, rival," Maito Gai muttered to himself. "It was good to see you taken down a level, but you still managed to look cool at the end of it, and that pisses me off!"

He sighed and stuck a heroic pose. "Well, Kakashi, I guess we'll have to see just who is better at taking a spanking!"


End file.
